JP-A-2001-287023 discloses a solidification analyzing method as a design-aiding method for a cast metal product with a compute. This method includes several steps as follows, as shown in FIG. 9. At Step Z1, after an analyzed target is divided into a plurality of cells, a solidifying process of a molted metal in each cell is computed by solving an equation of heat conduction with a calculus of finite differences. At Step Z2, a solidifying time is recorded. At Step Z3, disruption of not solidifying portion and its solidifying process are analyzed during the course of solidifying. At Step Z4, a volume of generated shrinkage porosity (SP) is computed. At Step Z5, a list of shrinkage cavities is formed with including positions and volumes of all the shrinkage cavities. At Step Z6, all the shrinkage cavities in the list are three-dimensionally shown in a display.
The above design-aiding method thus mainly analyzes the positions and the volumes of the generated shrinkage cavities during the course of the solidifying. Although the analyzed shrinkage cavities are three-dimensionally shown in the display, it does not lead to determining whether required strength or durability is obtained. This is an obstacle for designers of casting metal products to use the design-aiding method in actual designing.